


Falešný otec

by 2W_NikiAngel



Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But not the sexy one you're thinking about, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, just read it
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: „Chtěl bys někdy děti?“ Feuilly přikryl Bruna až ke krku a vyndal mu z pusy teploměr. Horečka už mu trochu klesla, ale ještě stále se potil a měl červené tváře. Zima byla vždy v sirotčinci tím nejhorším obdobím. Stačilo, aby se ze školy nakazilo jedno dítě, a během chvíle s horečkami ulehaly všechny děti. Ani tahle zima nebyla výjimkou. Bruno ale potřeboval speciální dohled, jeho slabé srdce pomalu přestávalo nápor horečky zvládat.Feuilly si sedl na kraj postele. Bruno se otočil na bok, vytáhl ruku zpod přikrývky a začal hledat tu jeho. Feuilly ho chytil a pevně stiskl. Bruno se ze spaní usmál. „Ano,“ odpověděl něžně. „A ty?“„Nevím,“ přiznal Bahorel. „Děti mi jsou furt cizí, ale po tom roce a půl tady… jako, asi jo. Ale možná ani ne tak vlastní.“Feuilly se překvapeně podíval na Bahorela. „Neříkej, že by sis chtěl nějaké adoptovat?“[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: friendship - Bahorel/Feuilly
Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917910





	Falešný otec

**Author's Note:**

> Rok 2020 je, troufám si říct, pro většinu z vás opravdu šílenou jízdou. I když jsem se snažila chaosu kolem sebe vyhnout a zachovat si svůj typický, pozitivní přístup, přeci jen i mě na začátku léta samotný rok dostihl a až teď jsem si mohla oddychnout. Nemoce, záležitosti ohledně rodiny a mnoho dalšího, co mi bralo energii i chuť psát. 
> 
> Dnes ale mohu konečně říct, že je první Birthday Fanfiction Project hotový a já doufám, že si jeho výsledek užijete! Děkuji vám všem za podporu!

Bahorel vypnul budík na svém telefonu, podíval se na hodiny a nespokojeně zabručel. Překulil se a chtěl se znovu zachumlat do peřin, když si všiml růžového papírku, na kterým bylo úhledným písmem napsáno – _Dneska to zvládneš!! F._ V tu chvíli byl Bahorel vzhůru. Srdce mu bušilo, v uších mu začalo pískat a do tváři se mu nalila krev. Rychle vstal, mobil schoval do batohu, který měl položený u nohy postele a oblékl si věci, které měl úhledně složené na židli vedle pracovního stolu. Oblékl se, přešel do kuchyně, otevřel ledničku a vytáhl z ní svůj oblíbený rybízový džus. Červeň na jeho tváři byla zase o něco tmavší. Rychle se napil, otevřenou flašku nechal položenou na lince a bez dalších slov odešel z prázdného bytu. Když za sebou zavřel dveře a ozvalo se známé cvaknutí zámku, zastavil se. Rukou se opřel o zábradlí u schodů a povzdechl si. Je možné, že toho litoval? Chtěl se ještě položit po peřin – ne proto, že by byl unavený, ale proto, že v nich bylo takové teplo, příjemné a—

Zakroutil hlavou. Musel jít.

„Pane Bahorele, netušil jsem, že vás ještě někdy uvidím,“ řekl profesor Durand, když před něj položil prázdný papír a černou tužku. „Už více profesorů mi říkalo, že jste se znovu pustil do studia a tentokrát se opravdu snažíte. Konečně jste se rozhodl, že být advokátem není špatná komodita?“ Nečekal na odpověď a začal rozdávat papíry dalším studentům. Jakmile vše rozdal, zkontroloval si hodinky a když velká ručička dopadla na nulu, tleskl. Test začal.

Bahorelovy se klepaly prsty a potily dlaně. Neustále si je otíral o kalhoty a prsty bušil do dřevěného stolku. Vyklepával rytmus jeho bušícího srdce. Proč byl vlastně tak zpocený? Kvůli tomu horku, které v učebně panovalo? Nebo kvůli testu, který ho znervózňoval? Nebo kvůli tomu, co Durand řekl? Podíval se před sebe. Durand seděl za katedrou a očima všechny pozoroval. Když se jejich pohledy střetly, srdce se mu rozbušilo ještě více.

 _Soustřeď se, soustřeď se, soustřeď se_ , říkal si v hlavě stále dokola. Podíval se před sebe na tabuli, přečetl si otázky, které na ně Durand ještě před začátkem hodiny napsal. Podíval se zpět na papír, který měl z obou stran popsaný. Podíval se na hodiny, které ukazovaly, že uběhla teprve půl hodina. Je možné, aby už měl hotovo? Nikdy mu na testech nezáleželo a nikdy je nepsal; je tedy možné, že byly vždy tak snadné?

Nemohl to horko vydržet. Vstal, přehodil si batoh přes záda, vzal papír a tužku do ruky a dal je Durandovi na lavici. „Hotovo?“ zeptal se překvapeně a papír si hned vzal. Chvíli ho očima zkoumal, mračil se, prstem si poklepával po rtu. „Nemohu vám to hned slíbit, ale mám dojem, že tento rok mým předmětem projdete.“ Podíval se na Bahorela a spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Můžete jít.“

Bahorel vyšel před třídu, zavřel za sebou a opřel se zády o dveře. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. Na chodbě bylo chladno a ticho. Sedl si na lavičku vedle učebny a zavřel oči. Potřeboval chvíli odpočinku.

„Hele, nechci znít teple, ale fakt ti to sluší.“ Bahorel se přestal žvýkat svůj oblíbený hovězí burger a podíval se na svého kamaráda, který na něj nevinně mrkal. „Řekl jsem, že nechci znít teple.“

Bahorel měl na jazyku nějakou urážku, sarkastickou poznámku, ironickou hlášku, kterou by použil jako falešnou balící taktiku; ale teď, když otevřel ústa, dokázal jen zahučet: „Hm.“ S tím si pohledem změřil svůj burger. Vždycky ten sýr páchnul tak silně? A rajčata se salátem byly tak mokré? A byla ta houska vždycky tak tuhá? Nebo se to jen záhadně špatně žvýkalo?

„Dobrý?“ zeptal se ho kamarád, když se napil piva.

Bahorel se podíval na svůj odraz v zrcadle, která byla v restauraci všude na zdech. Bahorel byl o něco bledější a možná měl zorničky o něco více roztažené než normálně, ale jinak vypadal – jak vlastně? Skoro se nepoznával. Vlasy měl učesané a nagelované. Padnoucí, bílá košile, provokativně rozepnutá tak, aby šly vidět jeho klíční kosti. Kolem krku měl zlatý řetízek, který dostal od milované babičky před tím, než skonala na zápal plic. Na levé ruce měl drahé hodinky, které dostal od svých přátel jako dárek k pětadvacetinám; na pravé pak pletený, modrý náramek, který si koupil na začátku semestru pro štěstí. Černé kalhoty nebyly ani moc volné, ani moc těsné, zdůrazňovaly jeho dlouhé, vypracované, štíhlé nohy. Pásek na nich byl z pravé kůže. Na nohou měl kožené, černé boty.

Vypadal _skvěle_.

Bahorel se usmál, řekl: „Dobrý.“ a znovu se zakousnul do burgeru.

„Mohl bych s tebou prohodit pár slov?“ zeptal se ho Don, jeho trenér boxu, který si chladil zmraženou zeleninou čerstvou ránu pod okem. Ještě trochu krvácela. Bahorel se zvedl z podložky a došel do rohu místnosti. Don se rozhlédl, aby si byl jistý, že je nikdo neposlouchá, a hned na to Bahorela hravě bouchl do ramene. „Kamaráde, ty válíš! Takovej chvat jsem snad viděl naposled na mistrovství.“

„Díky,“ řekl Bahorel a stále si mnul rameno, které pod ránou trochu bolelo.

„Hele, bavil jsem se s klukama a dohodli jsme se na tom, že tě chceme v týmu do turnaje.“

Bahorel vytřeštil oči. „O-opravdu? Ale vždyť jsem—“

„—nováček? Nevadí. Jseš talent! A to je hlavní.“

„Nevím, jestli vám budu stačit.“

„Ále, prosím tě, kam se poděl ten hrdý Bahorel, který by pro místo na turnaji dokázal i sežrat živou kachnu.“ Bahorel měl dojem, že tohle jednou opravdu řekl. „Budeme rádi, když se přidáš. Jako, jestli nechceš, tak nemusíš, samozřejmě, řeknu kdyžtak—“

„Ne, ne, budu rád,“ řekl Bahorel hned a usmál se.

Don se zakřenil jako kdyby mu zrovna někdo řekl, že vyhrál million. „Skvělý! Řeknu to ostatním! Jinak, super trénink.“

„To bych měl říkat spíše já tobě, trenére.“

„Bože, jseš tak milej, co se s tebou stalo?“ zasmál se Don, když ho obešel.

„C-co se se mnou stalo?“ zopakoval Bahorel a otočil se.

Don si balil věci do svého batohu a zamyslel se. „No jo, pamatuješ si, že jsem s tebou většinou chtěl mluvit jenom, když ses rozhod, že támhle někomu zlomíš nos, nebo mi zase probodneš kudlou boxovací pytel, protože jsem ti řek, ať sem nepáchneš, dokud se neuklidníš nebo nezměníš prášky na agresi?“ Bahorel si byl jistý, že byl rudý jako rajče. Opravdu se teď za tohle chování styděl? Nebyl takový náhodou vždy? „Ale je to příjemná změna, nebudu kecat. Všichni jsme si toho všimli.“ Don si přehodil batoh přes rameno a zvedl se. „Jseš prostě najednou… fajn.“

Bahorel už na to nic neřekl a raději se šel omýt. Tváře měl zrůžovělé ještě při odchodu. Věřil, že za to může horko ze sprchy.

Když otevřel ledničku, zjistil, že z malého kusu sýra, dvou starých parků, které už nevypadaly poživatelně, a tří cibulí, se nejspíše nenají. Piva, které měl položené v přihrádce, si vůbec nevšímal. Sedl si na gauč, vzal do ruky mobil a začal hledal, jestli nějaká z jeho oblíbených restaurací nedováží až k němu. Zjistil, že všechny byly moc daleko. Zamračil se. Jak to bylo možné?

Začal přemýšlet nad tím, že by se šel najíst ven, možná si dát něco z rychlého občerstvení, i když stále cítil, jak ho burger tížil v žaludku; když mu přišla textová zpráva. Když si jí přečetl, svět se najednou stal tichým, nepohyblivým místem.

Ve zprávě bylo napsáno jen jedno jméno.

 _Pierre_.

Mobil mu vyklouzl z rukou a dopadl na kachličky. Podle zvuku, který následoval, nejspíše křupl display. Bahorel se díval na své prsty. Klepaly se. Na dlaně se znovu vrátil pot. Ruměnec na tváři nahradila bledost. „Pierre,“ zašeptal. Jeho jméno mu v puse vytvořilo hořkost, která nešla ani spolknout. Zvedl se mu žaludek.

Bahorel si stoupl. Podíval se kolem sebe. Všude bylo poházené oblečení, odpadky, talíře a plechovky od piva. Někde v místnosti cítil podivný zápach, jehož původ se mu ani nechtělo zjišťovat. Někde v hlavě na něj křičel hlas, že měl přeci zlatou rybičku. Rychle přešel do předsíně, nasadil si boty, vzal do ruky batoh a odešel. Skoro se mu nepovedlo zamknout. Podíval se na poštovní schránku, ze které trčelo několik reklamních letáků. A bylo vůbec nutné zamykat, když se stejně zdálo, že byt nikdo neobýval?

Odešel.

Bahorel se díval na bílé dveře s modrým lemováním, na ze dřeva ručně vyrobené číslo 72, na zlatou kliku, která byla jistě čerstvě vyleštěná, na keř se žlutými květy, který byl v květináči u schodů, které vedly do dalšího patra.

Zaklepal. Nic.

Zazvonil. Nic.

Klekl si, rukou prohrábl květináč, nahmatal klíč a zastrčil klíč do zámku. Když odemkl, zhluboka se nadechl. Bál se snad, že se dveře neotevřou? Že někdo během dne vyměnil výplň zámku a už by se nikdy nedostal dovnitř? Když otevřel, do nosu ho zasáhla příjemná vůně levandulí, vanilky, citrónu. Celé jeho tělo objalo teplo, které v bytě panovalo, a uklidnilo jeho bušící srdce.

Usmál se. Vešel do bytu, zavřel za sebou, sundal si boty, batoh pověsil na věšák a přešel do kuchyně. Otevřel ledničku a vzal do ruky krabičku, na které bylo napsáno _Bahorel_. Vložil krabičku do mikrovlnky a pozoroval, jak se jídlo ohřívá. Když bylo teplé, naložil si vše z krabičky na talíř. _Coq au vin_. Jeho oblíbené jídlo. Předpokládal tedy, že dnes uspěje. Tohle vařil jen, když si byl jistý, že bude mít Bahorel dobrou náladu.

V hlavě se mu ale neustále ozývalo – _Pierre, Pierre, Pierre._

Jídlo bylo vynikají, ale hořklo mu v puse.

Jak dlouho seděl u stolu? Pár minut? Půl hodiny? Několik hodin? Netušil. Nepřítomně šťouchal vidličkou do houby, která mu zbyla na talíři a neustále ji namáčel v omáčce. Do reality ho přivedl až dotek na ramenou. Nemusel se otáčet, aby věděl, kdo to je. Přesto ho ten dotek překvapil. Trhl hlavou do strany, jeho nos se otřel o oholenou, hladkou, pihovatou tvář. „Feuilly.“ Bylo to první slovo, které vyslovil od čtyř odpoledne, kdy se bavil s Donem. Očima se podíval na stěnu, kde viseli velké hodiny. Bylo skoro deset večer. Kdy naposledy tak dlouho mlčel?

Feuilly se narovnal, natáhl ruku k Bahorelovi a pomohl mu vstát. „Už jsem to také slyšel,“ řekl stroze, sundal si černé sako a přehodil ho přes židli. „Měli bychom jít spát.“

„Můžu se před tím osprchovat?“ zeptal se Bahorel tiše, skoro jako kdyby se bál na to zeptat.

Feuilly ho ale uklidnil jeho typickým, hřejivým úsměvem. „Běž.“

To bylo vše, co Bahorel potřeboval. Došel do koupelny, sedl si do vany a nechal se hladit horkou vodou. Očima zkoumal Feuillyho šampóny a sprchové gely. Všechny měly jedno stejné – byly citrusové, přírodní a netestovaly se na zvířatech. Feuilly si na takových _drobnostech_ , jak své zvyky nazýval, zakládal. Natáhl se po tmavě oranžové tubě, nechal koupelnu zaplavit pomerančovou vůní a omyl se. Věřil, že na pár minut by pod sladkou vůní a teplým obejmutím vody, usnul.

Když odcházel z koupelny, Feuilly seděl na stejném místě jako on, v elegantním gestu držel mezi prsty skleničku s vínem. Zbývalo mu ještě pár kapek. Feuilly si ho brzy všiml, obdařil ho úsměvem a hned na to pravil: „Běž si lehnout. Za chvíli půjdu také.“ A Bahorel poslechl.

Ručička na hodinách se blížila půl jedenácté. Bahorel se díval na strop, který občas ozářila světla auta z ulice. Díky nim viděl malé hvězdičky, které byly na stropě pracně namalované. _Pierre, Pierre, Pierre_ , znělo Bahorelovi stále v hlavě. Tepaly mu spánky. Chtěl spát, ale když zavřel oči – nic neviděl. Tělo necítilo žádnou úlevu jako ve vaně. Měl by se vyspat v ní?

Do místnosti vešel Feuilly, zavřel za sebou dveře, pracně složené věci si položil na stůl a přešel k posteli. Když si do ní lehal, Bahorel se ani nehnul. Stále ležel na zádech, očima pozoroval strop. Feuilly si lehl na bok, jednu ruku si položil pod hlavu, druhou se natáhl k Bahorelovi. Ten podlehl instiktu a – zvyku. Nechal se od mladšího pohladit po tváři, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát. Zavřel oči a spokojeně zavrněl, když ho Feuilly začal masírovat ve vlasech. „Lepší?“ zeptal se. Bahorel neodpověděl, jen otevřel oči a snažil se ve tmě najít ty Feuillyho. Byla ale moc hustá, cítil jen jeho doteky. Feuilly se k Bahorelovi přiblížil, prsty zatlačil na jeho hlavu a přinutil ho, aby se posunul o něco níž. Bahorelův nos narazil na Feuillyho hrudník, jeho uši zaplavila harmonie jeho pravidelně bušícího srdce. Propletly nohy, Bahorel mladšího objal kolem boků a ten zase jeho kolem ramen. „Teď je to lepší?“ zeptal se znova, když ho začal hladit po vlasech a Bahorel tentokrát spokojeně zavrněl.

Ticho v místnosti po pár minutách přerušil Bahorel se jménem: „Pierre.“

„Ach, já vím,“ zašeptal Feuilly tiše, když políbil Bahorela do vlasů. „Dostal jsem zprávu hned ráno, Christiane se mě ptala, jestli by tě o tom měla informovat také, neboť…“ Nedopověděl. Ale oba věděli proč – _protože on nebyl pro Pierra nikým_ – alespoň tak to hlásily důležité dokumenty založené hluboko ve složkách Christianina stolu.

„Bude se mít dobře?“

„Nejlépe, jak to půjde. Petitové jsou úžasní manželé a moc si přáli, aby byl jejich syn.“

„Syn…“

Bahorel zaryl svůj nos do Feuillyho hrudi, a ještě více se na něj přimáčkl. Feuilly ho políbil do vlasů a zašeptal: „V pořádku, Bahorele, je to _teď_ v pořádku?“ Bahorel moc dobře věděl, na co se ho ptal. Místo odpovědi ho zmáčkl na boku. Feuilly se uchechtl. Pochopil.

Bahorel vlastně nikdy nevěděl, kdy tohle všechno začalo a kdy se _to_ stalo. A tak pokaždé, když byl Feuillymu tak blízko, mačkal se na jeho měkké tělo v posteli nebo jedl jeho výborné jídlo, to pokaždé, když se necítil úplně nejlépe; vzpomněl si na _vše_.

_„Žhavá noc?“ Bahorel se smál na celou kavárnu Musain. Jejich přátelé si mezi sebou vyměnily pohledy – některé pobavené, některé otrávené, některé znechucené – ale nikdo se nerozhodl je rušit. Courfeyrac si rukami podepřel bradu a brčkem upil ze svého studeného, zmrzlinového koktajlu. Feuilly je znal teprve pár hodin, ale poznal, že nejnižší z nich, je největší drbna a podle toho, jak odhodlaně Feuillyho nabádal, aby Bahorelovi odpověděl, se zřejmě tyto aféry nestávaly nejčastěji._

_„Ne,“ odpověděl Feuilly s úsměvem a rozepnul si košili ještě více. Odhalil svá pihovatá ramena, na kterých bylo ještě několik červených skvrn. „To je barva. Myslím, že to jsou nějaké dětské tempery? Nejsou nijak toxické, ale nejdou vůbec dolů,“ postěžoval si, když košili zapnul zpět ke krku. „Hlídal jsem včera děti v sirotčinci, když jedna z vychovatelek onemocněla.“ Ukázal na místo pod Bahorelových okem. „Žhavá noc?“ zopakoval stejnou otázku._

_Bahorel se poškrábal na šíji, se smíchem a červení ve tváři pronesl: „A jak!“_

_„Feuilly! Feuilly!“ Bahorel byl zrovna ve středu svého vyprávění o tom, jak se s někým zase popral, když se ozval dětský křik a smích. Během chvíle k nim doběhli dva chlapci, kteří se vrhli Feuillymu kolem boku. Nemohlo jim být více než šest let. „Včera jsem se naučil svojí roli!“ vykřikl hrdě ten, co měl na hlavě zelenou čepici. „A já jsem se naučil nazpaměť tu písničku!“ Hned potom ten, co měl vlasy kudrnaté jako ovce a začal pobrukovat rytmus._

_Feuilly si klekl si, aby jim viděl do tváře. „To je skvělé, Louisi, Ericu. Jsem na vás moc pyšný.“ Oba pohladil po vlasech. Na chlapeckých tvářích se objevila červeň a široké úsměvy._

_Na rohu ulici se objevila starší žena, v ruce držela dva kornouty se zmrzlinou a káravým pohledem sjela oba chlapce. „Takhle ode mě utéct. Chápu, že máte Feuillyho raději než mě, ale nemuseli byste to dávat tak okatě najevo.“_

_Oba chlapci se zasmáli a rozeběhli se zpět k ženě. „Tak zítra, Feuilly!“ Mávali mu ještě minutu, než zmizeli z dohledu._

_„Děti ze sirotčince,“ řekl Feuilly navysvětlenou, když se na něj Bahorel díval s pozvednutým obočím a zvídavým pohledem. „Tenhle rok budeme na městských slavnostech předvádět pohádku. Tak je učím. Můžeš se přijít podívat, jestli chceš.“_

_„Já vlastně nevím, jestli mám rád děti,“ řekl popravdě Bahorel, když seděl s Feuillym na lavičce u velkého jezera, kde krmili kachny. Na hladině vody se odrážel úplněk a hvězdy. Byly to skoro dvě hodiny po tom, co skončilo dětské představení s dětmi ze sirotčince. Bylo to typické dětské představení se spousty přeřeků a špatných intonací při zpěvu. Celá hra byla protkána amatérstvím. Když se ale na jevišti objevil Feuilly, děti ho chytily za ruce a společně se uklonily divákům – kterých tam mohlo být maximálně patnáct – tleskal také. Když viděl, jak byl Feuilly šťastný, ve tváří cítil škuby a tlak, které ho donutily se smát také. Nechápal to._

_„To je v pořádku, ne každý se rodí jako rodinný typ.“ Hodil kachnám poslední kus pečiva a sedl si na zem, aby si mohl lehnout. Ruce dal za hlavu a podíval se na zářivý měsíc. „Já děti miluju.“_

_„Vždyť to jsou jen malí lidi, co ničemu nerozuměj a jsou pořád zmatený.“_

_„Takže jako ty, když se opiješ.“_

_„Přijde ti, že jsem snad jak dítě?!“ vypískl Bahorel o oktávu výš, když se narovnal a ukázal v pevném tílku své svaly._

_Feuilly se zasmál. „Teď zrovna mi jednoho takového neposlušného chlapečka připomínáš.“_

_Bahorel zakroutil hlavou, protočil oči v sloup a raději převedl řeč jinam. Nechtěl totiž vysvětlovat, proč najednou cítil ve tváři krev a tlak na hrudi, který ho akorát děsil._

_„Myslel jsem si, že nemáš rád děti.“ Feuilly se naklonil nad Bahorela, opřel se rukama o jeho ramena a podíval se na dílo, které tvořil. „A to má být co?“_

_„Neřek jsem, že je nemám rád, jenom, že nevím, jestli je mám rád,“ opravil ho Bahorel a rukou plácl na papír před sebou. Udělal na něm modrý obtisk. „A nevidíš snad, že je to krocan?“_

_„Odkdy má krocan modrá peří?“_

_„Od teď,“ řekl Bahorel a pyšně si dílo prohlédnul._

_„To je pěkné!“ K Bahorelovi přiběhla holčička s roztomilými culíčky a brýlemi. „To je helikoptéra?“_

_Feuilly zabořil nos do Bahorelových vlasů a začal se tiše smát. „Ne,“ řekl Bahorel hrubě. Dívenka trochu nadskočila a bez dalších slov si sedla vedle chlapce, který se marně snažil namalovat kulaté sluníčko. Na papíře měl jen obrovskou, žlutou skvrnu. „Měla by si jít zkontrolovat ty svoje brejle, ty vole, to je jasnej krocan, přece!“_

_„U-určitě,“ zasmál se Feuilly a konečně se od něj odtáhl. Párkrát Bahorela poplácal po rameni a naklonil se k jeho uchu. „Naprosto dokonalé, Bahorele, pokračuj. Jsi šikovný.“ S tím odešel k dalším dětem, které se snažili vlastními prsty namalovat něco na papíry před sebou. Feuilly každého z nich chválil a hladil po vlasech, jako kdyby to byla jeho práce._

_Bahorel položil obrázek zpět na stůl a díval se na jeho okraj. Bušilo mu srdce._

_„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě! Vyskytla se ale taková situace…“ Všichni se otočili ke vchodovým dveřím kavárny, do kterých vcházel Feuilly společně se třemi dětmi. „Sedněte si támhle do rohu a vyberte si z lístku, co byste rády, ano?“ Všichni spokojeně pokývaly hlavami, doběhly k jednomu ze zadnějších stolů a začaly se dohadovat o tom, kdo z nich si dá ten největší pohár. Feuilly došel k Enjolrasovi a omluvně se na něj podíval. „Marcel—“ Bahorel si tohle jméno pamatoval, byl to otec ředitelky sirotčince, který tam občas vypomáhal „—musel nutně odjet a dneska by se o ně neměl kdo starat. Tak jsem se nabídl. Slibuji, že nebudou rušit. Jsou to hodné děti.“_

_„V pořádku, Feuilly,“ řekl Enjolras a mile se na něj usmál. Teď se mu slabost, kterou pro něj blonďáček měl, hodila. „Nebudu tě dneska ani nutit mluvit, věnuj se jim, ale poslouchej prosím. Víš, jak je pro mě—tedy_ nás _—tvůj názor důležitý.“_

_Feuilly si sedl k dětem, objednal jim, co si přály a dal se s nimi do řeči. Bahorel místo toho, aby vnímal, co Enjolras říká, neustále sledoval Feuillyho. Jak se smál, povídal si s dětmi, vytáhl z batohu omalovánky a tiše s nimi recitoval básničky, které musely umět do školy._

_Ten protivný tlak na hrudi potřeboval ještě tu noc přepít._

_„Pozor! Vpravo!“ Bahorel uhnul doleva, aby se vyhnul další ráně. Přikryl si obličej rukama, které měl obvázané obinadly a vykopl. Protivník se během vteřiny svalil v bolestech na zem. Držel se za břicho a tiše nadával. Pod ústy se mu udělala slabá kaluž krve. Přiběhl k němu muž, prohlédl si ho, napočítal do deseti a hlasitě zakřičel: „Bahorel vyhrál!“_

_Sálem se ozval jásot, Bahorel zvedl ruce do výšky, kolem krku mu skočil jeden z jeho trenérů a poplácal ho po zádech. Jakmile se od sebe odlepili, přešel k chlapci, který se ještě válel na zemi a podal mu ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát. Když se chlapec konečně narovnal, prohlédl si ranku nad rtem, za kterou se omluvil, poplácali se bratrsky po zádech a rozloučili se._

_Bahorel si zrovna balil věci, když k němu přiběhl Feuilly. „Páni, byl jsi úžasný!“ Bahorel několikrát zamrkal a podrbal se ve vlasech. „Netušil jsem, že jsi v boxu tak dobrý.“_

_„To nic nebylo,“ řekl s hrdostí v hlase a doufal, že v tom nebude znát, jak nervózní ho ta slova udělala._

_„Nic nebylo? Na tohle sice nejsem, pořád beru box jako hodně násilný sport a vlastně jsem jeho krásu nikdy nechápal… ale – páni. Teď jsem to pochopil. Není to jenom o mlácení. Má to své kouzlo. Byl jsi opravdu úžasný, Bahorele, nemohl jsem z tebe spustit oči.“ Bahorel zjistil, že se na Feuillyho upřeně dívá. Ani nemrkl. Zkoumal jeho tvář, rozjasněné oči a úsměv, který by dokázal oslepit i několik mužů. „Cítil jsem se skoro jako hrdý otec,“ zasmál se mladší. „Jsem na tebe opravdu pyšný, Bahorele.“_

_„Řekni to ještě jednou.“_

_„C-cože?“_

_Bahorelovi najednou došlo, co řekl. Rychle si přehodil batoh přes rameno, zamumlal něco o tom, že už musí jít a rychle odešel ze sálu. Celou noc myslel na to, co mu Feuilly řekl._

_A to pitomé srdce bušilo stále silněji a rychleji._

_„Nezní ti to tak trochu jako kdybych byl zamilovanej?“ Bahorel hodil dolů z balkónu nedopalek. I ve tmě díky stále hořícímu filtru viděl, jak dopadl na zem._

_Feuilly se protáhl jako kočka, dopil své pivo a opřel se zády o zábradlí. „Možná. V lásce nejsem moc zkušený.“_

_„Nepovídej,“ zasmál se Bahorel a několikrát povytáhl obočí. „Pořád se kolem tebe točej děcka, to musej holkám padat kalhotky samy.“_

_„Holky mě moc nezajímaj.“ Bahorel vytřeštil oči. Feuilly se jen zasmál. „Překvapený?“ Místo odpovědi se Bahorel přiblížil k Feuillymu, zavřel oči a políbil ho. Jeho jemné rty ještě stále chutnaly po pivu. Sálalo z něj teplo. Voněl po skořici a spáleném dřevě, nejspíše nová kolínská. Ale to, co vnímal nejvíce bylo – to_ nic _, které cítil. Odtáhl se od něj, otevřel oči a zmateně se na podíval na svého kamaráda, který se mračil. „A to jako bylo_ kurva _co?“ Tohle bylo poprvé, co Feuillyho slyšel říct sprosté slovo._

_„No já… já myslel—“ Odkašlal si, rukou si prohrábl husté vlasy, které už několik měsíců nestříhal a začaly mu dopadat na ramena „—já myslel, že uvidím to, co se píše v knížkách. Víš co, ohňostroj emocí, výbuch extáze a takový voloviny.“_

_„To se děje jenom v knížkách, Bahorele. Anebo to funguje jen u lidí, které miluješ.“_

_„Ale já tě—“ Nedořekl._

_Feuilly pozvedl obočí. „Neříkej, že ten, o kom jsi před chvíli mluvil, jsem byl jako já?“ Odpovědí mu byla červená kůže na jeho obličeji. Feuilly se zasmál a chtěl se znova napít, když mu došlo, že už nemá co. „Jsi hloupej.“_

_„No dovol!“_

_„To, že ti buší srdce kdykoliv jsme spolu ještě neznamená, že mě miluješ, Bahorele. Třeba mě chceš jenom ojet.“_

_„To je možný.“ Nepřiznal však, že takhle intenzivně to ještě s nikým nepocítil._

_Feuilly přešel ke dveřím od balkónu a než vešel do Jehanova bytu, aby si v jeho ledničce vzal další pivo, otočil se k Bahorelovi, který si nepřítomně masíroval rty, jako kdyby se snažil najít odpověď na otázku, kterou ani neznal. Bylo mu ho trochu líto. „Nebo třeba jenom dělám něco, co tě imponuje. Nemusí to hned být láska, Bahorele.“_

_Tu noc to bylo naposledy, co se kdy bavili o lásce._

_„Bahorele!“ Černovlásek nemohl popadnout dech, rukama se opíral o zem a snažil se zvednout. Nešlo to. Jako kdyby ho nějaká síla držela na zemi. „Bahorele!“ Ten hlas byl o něco blíže. Když ucítil známou vůni spáleného dřeva a horké ruce, které se dotkly jeho ramen, věděl moc dobře, kdo to byl. „Slyšíš mě, Bahorele? Bahorele?!“ Nedokázal mu ani odpovědět._

_Jen matně si vzpomínal, že ho někdo položil na zem. Třeštila mu hlava a bolelo ho celé tělo. Necítil nohy. Zamračil se. To asi nebylo dobré znamení, ne? Cítil pak něco chladného na svém čele, krku a hrudníku. V tom parném horku to jen přivítal. Studené obklady vracely jeho plicím schopnost znovu dýchat. Usmál se. Někde v dálce slyšel houkání sirén. Pak jen několik rukou, silných a v rukavicích, které ho pokládaly na lehátko, které celou cestu drncalo. „Pojedu s vámi a je mi jedno, co mi na to řeknete. Z téhle sanitky mě nevyhodíte, ani kdybyste proti mně byli čtyři. Klidně si na mě stěžujte, ale nezůstane sám.“ Před tím, než usnul se neubránil dalšímu úsměvu._

_Když se probral, byla už noc. Vedle jeho hlavy pípal přístroj, který mu měřil tlak. V pravé ruce měl zapíchnutou kanylu, do které tekla čirá tekutina. Obě nohy měl v sádrách. Jeho levou ruku stále držel Feuilly. Seděl na židli vedle jeho postele. Když se jejich oči střetly, Feuilly jej pustil, vyskočil na kraj postele a objal ho kolem ramen. Šíleně to bolelo. Nespokojeně zasyčel, ale mladší ho nehodlal pustit. „Blbče, můžeš si za to sám! Nelegální zápasy, jak tě to jenom mohlo napadnout?!“_

_Bahorel chvíli mlčel, než slabě pronesl: „P-prachy…“_

_„Kvůli penězům ses rozhod, že raději budeš celý život invalida?!“ Odtáhl se od něj, rukama sevřel jeho obličej a podíval se mu do očí. Nemrkal. Byl vážný. „Najdeme ti normální práci s lepším platem, klidně si dál choď na box a turnaje, ale už žádný takovýhle ptákoviny! Jasný?“ Bahorel už chtěl něco namítnout, ale Feuilly ho stiskl ještě o něco silněji. „Rozumíme si?“_

_„A-ano,“ zašeptal Bahorel vyčerpaně a zavřel oči. Chtělo se mu znovu spát._

_„Dobře.“ Feuilly nahlas vydechl, pustil ho a prsty přejel po několika modřinách, které se mu začaly vybarvovat na klíčních kostech. „Takhle mě už nikdy neděs, ano?“ Bahorel z posledních sil pokýval hlavou. „Spi. Potřebuješ si odpočinout.“_

_Poslední, co cítil, byly Feuillyho dlouhé prsty, které ho začaly masírovat ve vlasech._

_„A dost.“ Feuilly si klekl a rukou se dotkl ramene chlapce před ním. Ten měl roztomile nafouklé tváře, ruce založené na prsou a poklepával malou nožičkou. „Takhle se chová správný muž?“_

_„Ale ona si začala!“ Ukázal na dívenku před sebou, která plakala v náručí jedné z vychovatelek. Pevně v ruce držela panenku, která měla roztrhané šaty._

_„A jak si začala?“_

_„Chtěla si radši hrát s panenkou, než se mnou,“ řekl chlapeček a zčervenal ve tváři. Dívka se na něj zmateně podívala a několikrát potáhla soply zpátky do nosu._

_Feuilly si povzdechl. „A tak sis chtěl její pozornost vydobýt násilím?“ Chlapec si jen odfrkl a začal pozorovat roh v místnosti. „To se nedělá, Vincente. K ženám se chováme slušně, s pokorou a vždy respektujeme jejich názor. Ano?“_

_„Ale—“_

_„Žádná_ ale _.“_

_„Ty jsi hodný na všechny!“ vykřikl chlapec a ukázal na Bahorela. „Věřím tomu, že on se takhle k holkám nechová!“_

_Feuilly si změřil Bahorela pohledem a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Opravdu? Tedy, Bahorele, pověz nám, jak se chováš k ženám?“_

_Bahorel se zamračil. Všichni věděli, že rozhodně nebyl nejlepším prototypem gentlemana. Občas se choval hrubě, měl nemístné poznámky, dokonce si vysloužil za své sprosté vtipy i několik facek a vylitých drinků do rozkroku. Někdy se jeho arogance a povýšenost vyplatila a naivnější dívky mu zobaly z rukou. Nerad jim potom lámal srdce, ale nikdy se kvůli tomu necítil provinilý. Hlasitě polkl. Tohle rozhodně nemohl říct nahlas. „K ženám se musíš chovat jako…“ Zapřemýšlel se. Když ho matka vychovávala, vždy pro takové věci měla přirovnání. A tohle bylo—„…jako k princeznám.“_

_„Takže je stačí unést a zavřít do věže?“ zeptal se s jiskřičkami v očích chlapec a dívka se znovu hlasitě rozplakala._

_„Ne,“ řekl Feuilly a snažil se zahnat úsměv, který mu toto přirovnání na tváři vyvolalo. Teď se to nehodilo. Byl čas na lekci. Nesměl se nechat rozptýlit. „Ženy jsou jako květiny. A co děláš, když chceš, aby krásně rostly?“_

_„Zaléváš je?“_

_„Ano. A když se o ně nebudeš starat, co se s nimi stane?“_

_„Uschnou.“_

_„Správně. Představ si, že Amélie je květina. A tvoje láska k ní je voda. Proto, aby rostla a byla šťastná, potřebuje spoustu vody. Když jí ale budeš ubližovat, zlámeš její listy, květy a po čase začne chřadnou. A pak uschne. Ani tvá voda pak tuhle květinu nezachrání. Chápeš, co tím chci říct?“_

_Chlapec jen pokýval hlavou, přešel k dívce, která se na vychovatelku ještě více nalepila, začal si hrát s prsty a nervózně se díval na špičky svých bot. „A-Amélie já se o-omlouvám. Nemyslel jsem to špatně. Ch-chtěl jsem si jenom hrát. S t-tebou.“ Amélie si utřela slzy. „M-můžeme si později hrát spolu?“ Amélie si to chvíli rozmýšlela, podívala se na vychovatelku, na Feuillyho i Bahorela, a pak jen tiše zašeptala: „Tak jo.“_

_„Krize zažehnána,“ řekl Feuilly spokojeně, když se zvedl, rozloučil se se všemi v místnosti a společně s Bahorelem odcházeli ze sirotčince._

_„Pěkný přirovnání, i když mělo pár trhlin teda, protože holky rozhodně nejsou—“_

_„Říkal mi to pan Petit.“ Bahorel se odmlčel. O tomto zesnulém pánovi toho slyšel už hodně. Byl ředitelem sirotčince, když byl Feuilly ještě malý kluk. Měl ho rád a pan Petit mu říkal, že kdyby měl tu možnost si kohokoliv ze sirotčince vzít, byl by pro něj jasnou volbou. Měl ho rád jako svého vlastního syna. Před pěti lety zemřel na rakovinu. Feuilly měl doma stále obrázky, které spolu malovali a několik jeho fotek. Bral ho jako svého vlastního člena rodiny._

_„Aha,“ řekl Bahorel a pro tentokrát se rozhodl, že své připomínky nechá na později._

_„Doufám, že to Vincent pochopí. Je trochu jako ty.“_

_Bahorel se zamračil. „Jako já?“ Nepřipadalo mu, že by byl nějak podobný tomu malému, modrookému, kudrnatému chlapci, který měl stále rudé tváře a uši od toho, jak se červenal anebo křičel._

_„Taky si hraje na drsňáka, a přitom je to ve skutečnosti moc milý kluk.“_

_„Drž pysk.“ Feuilly se Bahorelově červeni ve tváři jenom zasmál._

_„Tak povídej, jak to jde s hledáním práce?“_

_„Je to marný.“_

_„Byl jsi už na pohovoru v té firmě, kterou jsem ti posílal?“_

_„Zejtra.“_

_„A to… tam hodláš jít takhle?“_

_Bahorel konečně odložil časopis a podíval se na Feuillyho, který si ho měřil očima. Roztrhané džíny, žlutá košile, která byla více rozepnutá než zapnutá, sepnuté, mastné vlasy a už skoro dva měsíce neoholená tvář. „Problém?“_

_„Vypadáš děsně.“_

_„Tys taky zrovna nevypad ze stránek modelingový agentury.“_

_Feuilly hodil na Bahorela jeho oblíbenou koženou bundu. „Zvedej se. Jdeme nakupovat.“_

_Bahorel neměl ani čas protestovat. Za hodinu už stál v kabince a díval se na sebe v zrcadle. Vypadal tak nepřirozeně. Upnuté, černé kalhoty s hnědým, elegantním páskem a černá košile. „Už jdeš?“ Feuilly netrpělivě přešlapoval před kabinkou. Bahorel z ní vyšel ven, podíval se na Feuillyho a nespokojeně zabručel. „Co se tak ksichtíš? Vypadáš skvěle.“ Přešel k němu blíže, aby mu zapnul košili až ke krku._

_„To škrtí,“ postěžoval si starší a už se chystal košili rozepnout._

_Feuilly to nijak nekomentoval. Ukázal na červenou kravatu v jeho rukách. „Uvaž si jí.“ Bahorel se ani nehnul. „Co je? Nevíš snad jak se váže?“ Bahorel chvíli přemýšlel, co mu má říct, ale místo chytré hlášky nakonec jen zakroutil hlavou. V životě to nedělal. „Jsi marnej…“ Postěžoval si Feuilly předtím, než si od něj kravatu vzal a začal mu jí pečlivě vázat kolem krku. „Táta tě to snad nikdy neučil?“_

_Bahorel sebou škubl. Feuilly přestal vázat kravatu a podíval se mu do tváře. Jeho pohled byl nepřítomný. Po chvíli se uchechtl a pronesl: „Táta měl jaksi moc práce s šukáním sousedovo manželky a chlastáním piva.“ Feuilly do Bahorela strčil. Ten zády narazil na sklo v kabince. „C-co—“_

_„Koukej.“ Feuilly chytil Bahorela za ramena, otočil ho k zrcadlu, donutil ho si sednout na malou stoličku. „Nejdříve si ji dáš kolem krku, začneš do sebe motat oba konce…“ Feuilly pomalu vysvětlovat celé vázání. Jakmile mu kravatu uvázal u krku, znovu ji rozvázal a začal od znova. Jakmile to zopakoval potřetí, dal kravatu Bahorelovi a donutil ho, aby to zkusil sám. Povedlo se. Byla sice trochu nakřivo a vnitřní díl kravaty byl delší než vnější, ale Feuilly se přesto na Bahorela namáčkl, upravil mu uzel u krku a tváří se otřel o tu jeho. „Vidíš, jak ti to jde. Jsi šikovný. Koukni na sebe. Vypadáš teď jako opravdový muž.“_

_Jen kdyby se tak proklatě nečervenal a nepotil._

_„Máš rodiče?“ Bahorel se nad tou otázkou postavil, už chtěl říct_ Proč by je jako kurva neměl _, když mu došlo, že se ho na to zeptal malý kluk, co vyrůstal v sirotčinci. Bahorel si ani nepamatoval jeho jméno, ale poslední dva měsíce za Feuillym běhal jako ztracené štěně a neustále si vyžadoval jeho pozornost. Lezl mu na nervy._

_„Jo,“ řekl prostě a vrátil se ke kartónu, který maloval zelenou barvou. Bahorel se před dvěma týdny nabídl, že bude pomáhat ve Feuillyho dramatickém kroužku. Netušil, že jeho pomoc bude zahrnovat vytváření kulis. Byl pořád špinavý a všechno mu padalo z ruky. Pořád to ale bylo lepší než sedět u šicího stroje jako Feuilly a šít kostýmy._

_„Já taky,“ řekl chlapec hrdě a udělal další červenou kaňku na zeleném poli. Bahorel už chtěl nadávat, že takhle jablka rozhodně nevypadají a měl by se při tom malování trochu snažit, ale když viděl, jak vypadal jeho strom – velké, zelené_ cosi _– zavřel pusu. „Rodiče si mě prý nemohli nechat. Protože jsem moc náročný. Nevíš, co by to mohlo znamenat? Feuilly mi říkal, že až budu starší, tak to pochopím. Ale já to chci pochopit už teď.“_

_„To nevím.“_

_„Bruno, už zase rozptyluješ Bahorela od práce?“ Feuilly stál před nimi, ruce založené v boku, pozvednuté obočí. Bruno vyskočil na nohy a začal máchat štětcem kolem nich a vymlouval se, že si chtěl jen povídat. Pár kapek červené barvy skončilo na oblečení všech tří. „Běž do kuchyně, Christiane vám přichystala něco dobrého k snědku.“ Brunovi se rozsvítila očička, zahodil štětec a běžel za ostatními dětmi dovnitř. Feuilly si počkal, až zmizel ve dveřích a otočil se k Bahorelovi: „Nechtěl po tobě náhodou vědět, jestli máš rodiče?“_

_Bahorel pokýval hlavou. „Jo. Říkal něco o tom, že je moc náročnej.“_

_Feuilly si povzdechl a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Z té práce byl pěkně zpocený. Už se viděl, jak se půjde zchladit někam k jezeru. Plavání mu chybělo. Neměl teď skoro vůbec čas pro sebe – pořád byl na srazech_ Přátel Abecedy _, v sirotčinci nebo v práci. Dny mu začaly pomalu splývat. „Tohle bude ještě těžký.“ Sedl si vedle Bahorela a zhluboka vydechl. Dával si pauzu stejně jako děti._

_Bahorel ještě udělal pár tahů, než se konečně zvědavě zeptal: „Co myslel tím, že je náročnej? Prej má rodiče.“_

_„Co nemají na jeho léčbu.“ Bahorel se zprudka otočil na Feuillyho, který se na něj jenom smutně usmál a pokýval hlavou. „Astma, alergie, atopické ekzémy a slabé srdce. Řekl bys, že to vlastně není nic hrozného a když bych ti to teď neřekl, ani bys netušil, že je nemocný. Ale léčba je drahá, pojišťovna vyplácí jen necelou desetinu léků a jeho rodiče – mladá, sedmnáctileté holka, co do toho vlítla s chlapem, o deset let starším, co nepracuje a nehodlá to změnit – na to prostě nemají. Jednou přišli s tím, že je sem poslala sociálka a dohodli se na tom, že tu bude Bruno jako na dovolené. Byl tu vždy tři dny v týdnu, starali jsme se o to, aby dostal nějaké nové oblečení, vždy měl co jíst a hlavně, aby začal chodit do školy, protože byl dost pozadu. Ze tří dnů se stalo pět, pak týden, pak se za ním zastavovali už jenom jednou v měsíci. Vždycky říkali to samé –_ Už se to lepší, příště si pro něj přijdeme a vezmeme si ho domů _. Už rok tu nebyli.“_

_Bahorel na něj vykulil oči. „Vážně?“_

_„Jo. Ani nevíme, jestli jsou vůbec ještě v Paříži. Žili takovým dost divokým životem. Alkohol, drogy, nezávazný sex. Vlastně jsem docela rád, že Bruno ještě před rokem a půl nevnímal, co se kolem něj děje. Nebo, že se toho nestal součástí… když si vezmu, že ten jeho táta nechával drogy válet jen tak na stole, mohl k tomu kdykoliv přijít, něco si píchnout…“ Feuilly zaskřípal zuby._

_„Tátově to maj asi v krvi.“ Feuilly se zamračil na znamení, že nerozumí. „Můj fotr taky všude nechával ležet flašky s chlastem. Byly teda většinou vypitý, ale znáš to… dětská zvědavost. Když mi bylo asi šest nebo sedm, přišel jsem z venku, máma zrovna byla v práci, táta jako vždycky usnul před televizí, ožralej jak doga. A před ním leželo nedopitý pivo. Co myslíš? Jasně, že jsem ho vypil. Skoro na jeden nádech. Hned se mi udělalo šoufl a pozvracel jsem se. To tátu vzbudilo a místo toho, aby se zeptal, co mi je, tak mě zbil. Za to, že jsem mu vypil jeho poslední pivo. Když jsem se už nemoh bránit a ležel jsem s roztrženým rtem na zemi, táta mě jednoduše překročil a odešel do hospody. Viděl jsem ho až za tři dny.“_

_„Bahorele…“_

_„Je to minulost.“_

_„Ale—“_

_„Mám udělat ještě to sluníčko?“ Feuilly pochopil, že se o tom Bahorel více bavit nechce. Jen pokýval hlavou a podal mu žlutou barvu. Bahorel ale pak celý den cítil v zádech Feuillyho pohled._

_„Hodně štěstí zdraví, hodně štěstí zdraví, hodně štěstí milý Bahorele, hodně štěstí zdraví!“_

_„Já ale nemám narozeniny,“ řekl Bahorel, ale hladově hypnotizoval jeho oblíbené švestkové koláčky, v jednom z nich byla zabodnuta malá svíčka._

_„Ale máš,“ řekl Feuilly, když si sedl vedle něj. „Je to už rok, co mi pomáháš v sirotčinci.“_

_„Rok?“ zeptal se Bahorel překvapeně, když svíčku sfoukl a okamžitě se zakousl do jednoho z koláčků. Blaženě zasténal._

_„Ano,“ zasmál se Feuilly. „Po pravdě, to je věc, kterou jsem nikdy nečekal.“_

_„Proč?“ zeptal se Bahorel s plnou pusou. „Já pomáhám rád.“_

_„To ano. Ale s dětmi? Vždyť jsi mi sám říkal, že je nemáš rád.“_

_„No nemám… neměl… já vlastně nevím.“ Bahorel jen pokrčil rameny. Nepřišlo mu to důležité. Vždycky věděl, že to dělá hlavně kvůli tomu, že je s Feuillym. Bavilo ho být v jeho přítomnosti. I když se spolu zrovna nebavili, jen myšlenka na to, že je vedle něj nebo v jeho blízkosti, mu stačila, aby byl uvolněný a spokojený. K tomu se ale přiznávat nemusel. „Máš pro mě nějakou dárek?“_

_„Cože?“_

_„No, když mám ty_ narozeniny _.“_

_„Narozeniny nejsou o dárcích.“_

_„Ale jsou! Kdo říká, že nic nechce, ten kecá!“_

_„Jsi rozmazlený.“_

_„Rodiče mě moc dobře nevychovali, no.“_

_Byla to jen nevinná poznámka, ale Feuillyho přesto píchlo u srdce. Za ten rok, co spolu trávili dva dny v týdnu v sirotčinci, slyšel několik rodinných historek. Ani jedna z nich ale nebyla šťastná. Bahorel si ale nikdy nestěžoval, vždy jen pokrčil rameny, prohlásil něco o tom, že_ rodinu si nevybereš _a zase mluvil o něčem jiném. Feuilly zjistil, že jediná dobrá duše v jeho životě, byla jeho matka. Byla ale zakřiknutá, tichá a neuměla se bránit. Po třinácti letech vztahu s jeho otcem utekla. Bahorel jí to nikdy neměl za zlé, ale Feuillymu to zvedalo tlak. Mladý, opuštěný hoch, který zůstal napospas svému agresivnímu, hrubému, opilému otci._

 _Feuilly se pousmál. „Tak co tohle?“ Naklonil se k Bahorelovi a ten už chtěl něco namítnout o tom, že o sex s ním nemá zájem – to mu už před rokem došlo – ale místo toho cítil jen hřejivé teplo. Feuilly ho obejmul. Pevně se na něj přitiskl a prsty zabořil do jeho vlasů. Naklonil se k jeho uchu a začal tiše šeptat: „Jsem na tebe moc hrdý Bahorele.“ Bahorel nadskočil. Tahle slova slyšel podruhé v životě. Podruhé je také řekl Feuilly. A podruhé mu skoro způsobily infarkt. Srdce mu začalo bušit, až slyšel svůj vlastní tep v uších. „Jsem na tebe moc hrdý,“ zopakoval. „Nikdy jsem netušil, že někdo jako ty, kdo je napovrch tak hrubý a neomalený, je vlastně dobrák od kosti. Jsem pyšný na to, že vycházíš s dětmi, i když tyhle_ malé lidičky _, jak jim rád říkáš, nemáš zrovna v lásce. Jsem pyšný na to, že sis konečně našel práci. Jsem pyšný na to, když mi vyprávíš o tom, jak si potkal krásnou dívku a místo toho, abys jí lhal a zkoušel dostat do postele, si jí jen políbil na ruku a zeptal se na další rande. Jsem pyšný na to, že konečně světu ukazuješ své dobré srdce.“_

_Když se Feuilly ráno ptal, proč má na tričku mokrý flek, Bahorel to svedl na to, že na chvíli usnul a poslintal ho. Oba ale věděli, že to byly slzy._

_„Zkurvenej déšť,“ zanadával Bahorel, když si sundal čepici, která ho stejně neuchránila a měl vlasy úplně promáčené. Pod ním se začala dělat louže. Nespokojeně zamlaskal, už chtěl znovu nadávat, když si všiml, že na kožené sedačce, kousek od něj, před hlavními dveřmi, seděl malý chlapec. Vypadal vyděšeně, na zádech měl batůžek a v náručí krabici s několika plyšáky. „Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho, ale chlapec jen sklopil hlavu a začal si hrát s ouškem jednoho z plyšových králíčků. Bahorel pokrčil rameny, přešel ke vchodu, zazvonil a ohlásil se u ředitelky. Za pár chvil se dveře otevřeli, v nich stála nová, mladá ředitelka sirotčince. „Pardon, že jdu pozdě, ujel mi bus a musel jsem pěšky.“_

_„To je v pořádku, Bahorele, chodíš sem dobrovolně, ne jako do práce,“ zasmála se a ustoupila, aby mohl vejít. „Ach, Pierre, co tu pořád děláš? Myslela jsem, že jsi s Christine šel už do svého pokoje.“ Chlapec se na ní ani nepodíval, dál si hrál s plyšákem. „Ach, Pierre.“ Ředitelka si klekla před chlapce a začala na něj mluvit. Chlapec stále mlčel. „Pojď dovnitř,“ prosila ho. Pierre se ale nepohnul. Po pěti minutách to vzdala, se slovy— „Přijdu za chvíli.“ —obešla Bahorela a vešla do své kanceláře._

_Bahorel stál ve dveřích, očima těkal mezi chodbou, která vedla do sálu, kde na něj čekal Feuilly s tlupou dětí, které se chystaly na svou první divadelní zkoušku; a chlapcem, který zkroušeně seděl na sedačce. „Jseš tu novej?“ Bez odpovědi. „Já jsem si říkal, že seš to ty! Říkali, že pro roli němýho přijde jeden profesionál, ale takovýho jsem teda ani nečekal.“ Chlapec se podíval na Bahorela a několikrát zmateně zamrkal. „Jsi fakt dobrej. Tak pojď, ostatní už čekaj.“ Vytrhl chlapci z rukou krabici s plyšáky a ukázal, kam má jít. Pierre ho v tichosti následoval. Když otevřel dveře do sálu, všechny děti ho začaly hlasitě vítat. Pierre stál ve dveřích, ruce zatnul do popruhů svého batůžku. „Hele, je tu jen na tu němou roli.“ Ukázal na Pierra, který mírně nadskočil, ale pohled ze země stále nezvedl. Feuilly už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Bahorel mu jen tiše zašeptal: „Nováček. Bojí se. Nechce mluvit. Hraj to se mnou.“_

_„Ach, už jsem myslel, že se tě nedočkáme!“ Feuilly přešel k chlapci, klekl si před něj a pokoušel se mu podívat do obličeje. Chlapec pohledem ale stále uhýbal. „Nemusíš se bát, nikdo ti neublíží.“ Feuilly si všiml, jak se třese a klouby na prstech byly až nepřirozeně bílé. „Pokud se chceš jenom dívat, klidně se posaď támhle na tu lavičku. Nikdo tě nebude rušit.“ S tím se zvedl a přešel k dětem, aby jim vysvětlil situaci s chlapcem. Všichni jí pochopily a nikdo z dětí se nepokoušel na Pierra zbytečně mluvit. Ten seděl na lavičce, batůžek stále na zádech. Během zkoušky však konečně zvedl pohled od země a začal se dívat na děti před sebou. Pohled mu stále sjížděl k Bahorelovi. Jakmile se jejich oči střetly, Pierre vždy uhnul._

_„Potřebuješ něco?“ Bahorel vytáhl sluchátko z ucha, ze kterého se začala linout metalová hudba. Očima pozoroval chlapce před sebou, který v náručí držel žlutého králíčka a tisknul ho k hrudníku. Chlapec nic neříkal, jen si ho prohlížel, očima těkal mezi králíčkem a Bahorelem. „Chceš se posadit?“ Posunul se na sedačce, tak, aby uvolnil místo pro chlapce a vzájemně mezi nimi byl nějaký prostor. Chlapec nabídky využil, sedl si na jeden kraj a začal si hrát s králíčkem._

_Po půl hodině se chlapec tiše zeptal: „…Co to posloucháte?“_

_Bahorel byl jeho křehkým hlasem zaskočený, ale odpověděl: „Jednu skupinu, kterou určitě neznáš. Jsou starší jak ty.“ Chlapec se na něj na chvíli podíval, ústa mu trochu poklesla a oči se zatřpytily. Jen pokýval hlavou a dál se věnoval plyšákovi, kterého si posadil na klín. „Ale myslím si jenom, že by se ti nelíbili. Je to docela drsná hudba.“_

_„To bych asi nerad,“ přiznal chlapec. „Nemám rád nic, co by mělo být drsné.“_

_Bahorel začínal cítit, že se schyluje k promluvě, na kterou rozhodně nebyl připravený. Zmateně se podíval po okolí. Feuilly hrál s dětmi fotbal a nevěnoval mu moc pozornosti. Zkoušel na něj mávat, ale bez úspěchu. „Jo?“ zeptal se nakonec Bahorel skoro neslyšitelně._

_Chlapec ho ale slyšel, jen pokýval hlavou a doplnil: „Strýček byl hrubý.“_

_„To je zlý.“ Sám nevěděl, jestli hodnotil situaci, ve které se zrovna nacházel, nebo tu, kterou se mu chlapec pokoušel sdělit._

_„Proto jsem tady,“ řekl a konečně se na Bahorela podíval. „Protože byl strýček zlý.“_

_„A kdes měl rodiče?“ Bahorel si chtěl dát pořádnou facku. A pak ještě jednu. Opravdu se teď zeptal chlapce, který seděl už měsíc v sirotčinci, na to, kde jsou jeho_ rodiče _? Facky by nestačily. Měl by se kopnout do rozkroku. „P—“_

_„Já nevím, kde byli. A nevím, kde jsou. Oni už asi ani nejsou. Znám jen tetu a strýčka.“_

_„Ach.“ Bahorel se kousl do rtu. „Tak je možná dobře, že jsi tady, když byl strejda zlej, ne?“_

_„Všichni říkají, že je to dobře. Ale já nevím… mně…“ Chlapec znovu sklopil pohled na plyšáka a začal se jemně třást. „Mě chybí.“_

_„Teta?“_

_„Strýček.“ Chlapec zafňukal. „Chybí mi, že mě měl někdo rád. I když prý mě takhle mít rád neměl.“_

_Bahorelovi to došlo. Nemusel vědět víc, aby pochopil, proč se sociální pracovnice před měsícem rozhodla přivést chlapce do ústavu. Byl tu už měsíc a s nikým si nepovídal. Stranil se dětí a zdálo se, že se dospělých skoro bojí. V rukou pořád držel žlutého králíčka, se kterým chodil i na toaletu. „To ti dal tvůj strýček?“ zeptal se ho opatrně, když ukázal na králíčka. Chlapec pokýval hlavou. „Můžu?“ Natáhl k němu ruku. Chlapec si to chvíli rozmýšlel, ale nakonec mu králíčka přesto dal. „Jak se jmenuje?“ zeptal se, když natáhl jedno jeho ucho a všiml si, že je na ní ještě zaschlá krev. Nechtěl si ani domýšlet z čeho by mohla být._

_„Apollón.“_

_„Apollón? Jako Bůh slunce?“_

_Chlapec překvapeně otevřel pusu a rozzářily se mu oči. „T-ty víš, kdo je Apollón?“_

_„Jo, jeden můj kámoš je řeckejma bohama úplně posedlej.“_

_„P-páni,“ zašeptal chlapec a přiblížil se k Bahorelovi. „Jsi první, kdo to kdy pochopil. Jsem tak šťastný!“ Jeho ústa se zformovala do malého úsměvu._

_Bahorelovi se rozbušilo srdce. Měl potřebu se také usmívat. Tenhle náhlý pocit štěstí a úlevy neznal. Co to bylo? „To jsem rád.“ Podal chlapci králíčka zpět a zeptal se ho: „A jak se jmenuješ ty?“_

_„Pierre,“ řekl chlapec hrdě a přiblížil se k Bahorelovi. „A ty?“_

_„Bahorel—“ Natáhl k chlapci ruku a doplnil: „—rád tě poznávám, Pierre.“_

_„I já tebe!“ vykřikl chlapec nadšeně, když jeho ruku sevřel. Oba se na sebe široce usmáli._

_Bahorel nikdy nezjistil, že je celou dobu Feuilly pozoroval._

_„Chybí ti?“ Bahorel se přestal dívat do dalekohledu a otočil na Feuillyho, který měl zakloněnou hlavu a snažil se na noční obloze najít alespoň jedno souhvězdí. „Máma.“_

_„Někdy,“ přiznal starší a sedl si na rozkládací židli a otevřel si další pivo._

_„A táta?“_

_Bahorel pokrčil rameny. „Možná taky. Zní to divně, ale pořád jsou to moji rodiče. Takže mi občas chyběj, protože si přijdu sám.“ Zasmál se. „Což zní fakt děsně, když to říkám klukovi, kterej svoje rodiče ani nepoznal.“_

_„Poznal.“_

_„Vážně?“ zeptal se Bahorel překvapeně._

_„Tedy, ne osobě. Je támhle Velký vůz?“_

_„Ne, to vypadá spíš jako Cassiopeia. Mluvils o rodičích?“_

_„Jo, no… Vyprávěl mi o nich pan Petit. Do sirotčince mě donesl táta. Bylo mi asi sedm měsíců. Řekl bys, že bych si možná měl něco pamatovat, ale je to už skoro pětadvacet let. Ne, fakt si nepamatuji na to, jak vypadal nebo jak zněl. Vlastně mám první matné vzpomínky až od základní školy. No, každopádně, moje máma—“ Feuilly vytáhl z kapsy starou, pomačkanou fotografii a podal jí Bahorelovi. „—byla zdravotní sestřička ve vojenském táboře. Táta byl voják. Potkali se na misi v Bagdádu. Tátovi tam tenkrát vybuchla bomba skoro pod nohama. Prý měl štěstí, zasáhly ho jenom střepiny. V nemocnici si poležel skoro tři měsíce, celou dobu se o něj máma starala. Prý to byla láska na první pohled. Po půl roce máma otěhotněla a musela se vrátit do Paříže. Táta byl ještě nějakou dobu v Bagdádu. Vrátil se měsíc před porodem. Bez nohou—“ Bahorel se přestal dívat na fotografii a podíval se zpět na svého kamaráda, Feuilly se díval kamsi do prázdna mezi ně, na tváři měl smutný úsměv. „—bez mámy už takové štěstí neměl. Odjížděla od zdravého, dospělého muže se sny a vrátila se depresivní troska, která nenáviděla svět. Máma se snažila, ale všechno bylo marné. Stresem předčasně porodila, bohužel ztratila moc krve a zemřela. Asi dvě hodiny po tom, co jsem se narodil. Zachraňovali mě ještě dva měsíce, ležel jsem v inkubátoru, nikdo za mnou nechodil. Pak jsem se nějak ocitl u svého táty, který nevěděl, co se mnou. Pomáhali mu sousedé, kamarádi, rodina. Ale časem jejich zájem opadl a táta na mě zůstal sám. A bylo to stále těžší a těžší. Nebyl sám vyrovnaný s tím, jaký je, natož aby se dokázal postarat o bezmocné dítě. Jednou, když byl na tom opravdu zle a já jsem celou noc brečel, nevydržel to. Vzal mě do náručí, několikrát se mnou zatřásl a řval. Nadával na mě, na mou matku, na sebe, na válku, na celý svět. To slyšeli sousedé a když viděli, jak třese s bezvládným tělíčkem, zavolali policii a zdravotníky. Můžu děkovat bohu, že se mi nic nestalo. Prý to byl tak trochu zázrak—“ Feuilly natáhl ruku k Bahorelovým prstům a vzal si od něj fotografii zpět. Něžně přejel konečkem prstu po tvářích jeho rodičů. Usmál se. „—Tátovi to došlo, litoval toho, zpytoval svědomí, chtěl mě, co nejdříve držet v náručí. Ale bylo pozdě. Přišla na něj sociálka, policajti. Začal kolotoč, kterého už jsem nebyl součástí. Odvezli mě do sirotčince k panu Petitovi. Tátu odsoudili k pěti letům vězení, za lehké ublížení na zdraví a týrání vlastního dítěte. Nikdy do výkonu trestu nenastoupil. Vzal si život vlastní zbraní. Přišli na to až měsíc po sebevraždě, kdy si sousedé začali stěžovat na smrad z jeho bytu.“_

_Bahorel po pár minutách zjistil, že vůbec nedýchal. Zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl, zakroutil hlavou a jenom pronesl: „No kurva, to bylo něco.“ S tím dopil pivo a natáhl se rovnou pro další. „Proč… proč mi to vlastně říkáš?“_

_„Hm, kdo ví,“ zasmál se Feuilly a schoval fotku zpět do kapsy. „Možná proto, že ti chci ukázat, že i když tvůj vlastní otec nebyl zrovna vzor otcovství, nikdy to není důvod k tomu, abys nebyl dobrým mužem a otcem ty.“_

_Bahorel na to nic neřekl._

_„Půl roku je prý dlouhá doba,“ řekl Pierre, když zasadil další květinu do záhonu._

_„Jak pro co. Zkažený jídlo? Hnus. Přítelkyně? Přesně čas na to jí—“_

_„Bahorele!“_

_„—nabídnou pořízení společného mazlíčka. Na co jsi myslel, Feuilly?“_

_Feuilly roztomile zčervenal. „J-jako bys to s-sám nevěděl!“_

_Bahorel na něj škodolibě vyplázl jazyk. „Proč se vůbec ptáš?“ zeptal se Pierra, který si je zmateně prohlížel, protože nechápal, o čem ti dva hovořili._

_„Ředitelka říkala, že je prý načase, aby mi našli maminku s tatínkem.“ Ozval se zvuk právě rozbitého květináče. Pierre a Feuilly nadskočili a otočili se. Bahorel stál nad rozbitým květináčem, oči měl trochu vykulené. „Bah—“_

_„Dojdu pro novej.“_

_Bahorel už se k nim ten den nevrátil._

_„Chtěl bys někdy děti?“ Feuilly přikryl Bruna až ke krku a vyndal mu z pusy teploměr. Horečka už mu trochu klesla, ale ještě stále se potil a měl červené tváře. Zima byla vždy v sirotčinci tím nejhorším obdobím. Stačilo, aby se ze školy nakazilo jedno dítě, a během chvíle s horečkami ulehaly všechny děti. Ani tahle zima nebyla výjimkou. Bruno ale potřeboval speciální dohled, jeho slabé srdce pomalu přestávalo nápor horečky zvládat._

_Feuilly si sedl na kraj postele. Bruno se otočil na bok, vytáhl ruku zpod přikrývky a začal hledat tu jeho. Feuilly ho chytil a pevně stiskl. Bruno se ze spaní usmál. „Ano,“ odpověděl něžně. „A ty?“_

_„Nevím,“ přiznal Bahorel. „Děti mi jsou furt cizí, ale po tom roce a půl tady… jako, asi jo. Ale možná ani ne tak vlastní.“_

_Feuilly se překvapeně podíval na Bahorela. „Neříkej, že by sis chtěl nějaké adoptovat?“_

_Bahorel pokrčil rameny. „A proč ne?“ Feuilly se ze široka usmál. „Přestaň se tak šklebit.“_

_„Mám jen radost. Umíš si představit, že by sis vzal domů Vincenta?“_

_„Toho, co trhá panenkám ruce a nohy? Ne díky.“_

_„Tak určitě Amélii.“_

_„Tu, která si hraje jenom dům a nutí kluky nosit šaty? V sukni mi to nesluší.“_

_„Nicole?“_

_„Do doby, než se ožením z ní bude nádherná ženská a nerad bych pak porušoval nějaký zákony.“_

_„Fuj, jsi nechutnej.“ Oba se nahlas zasmáli. „Tak kdybys mohl, koho by sis vybral?“_

_„Pierra,“ řekl Bahorel bez rozmyslu._

_Feuilly chvíli mlčel a pak jen tiše pronesl: „Ten kluk ti hodně přirostl k srdci, že ano?“_

_„Drž hubu.“_

_Feuilly pochopil, že má pravdu._

_„Jsi opravdu šikovný,“ řekl Feuilly nadšeně, když se podíval na papír plný grafů, který mu sice byl cizí, ale podle procent u Bahorelova jména pochopil, že si vedl nejlépe z jejich divize. Když papír položil na stůl a podíval se na Bahorela zasmál se, když viděl jeho červené uši a tvář._

_„Nesměj se ty hajzle, tohle nesnáším.“_

_„Co? Když tě chválím?“_

_„Jo!“_

_„Tak já s tím klidně přestanu.“ Bahorel otevřel pusu, aby to potvrdil, ale nedokázal to. Nespokojeně zavrčel a Feuilly se znovu rozesmál. „Ale ne, opravdu, myslím to vážně. Jsi šikovný. Co já bych dal za takové výsledky!“_

_„Jsi lepší pracovník než já,“ snažil se Bahorel jeho vychvalování zastavit._

_„Ale kdeže! Těžce průměrný, a to zaspávání na šichty už mému šéfovi také vadí. Aby mě náhodou nevyhodil…“_

_„To snad ne.“_

_„Neboj, naštěstí vydávám výkon za tři lidi, ale pořád by to mohlo být lepší. Tak, co bys za takový výsledek chtěl?“_

_„Švestkový koláč.“_

_„Máš to mít! Cukrárna?“_

_Bahorel doběhl do chodby, sundal z věšáku Feuillyho kabát a hodil ho po něm. „Neptej se už a makej se oblíknout, ať je nevykoupěj!“ Feuilly se zmohl jen na smích._

_„Jsi opravdu dobrý, Pierre,“ pochválil Feuilly chlapce, když ho pohladil po vlasech. „Tu francouzštinu sis zlepšil hned o dvě známky! Jsem na tebe hrdý.“_

_„Od doby, co už mluvím, je to se mnou prý lepší.“_

_„To tedy opravdu je!“ Feuilly ho objal kolem ramen a na chvíli ho objal. Jen pár vteřin stačilo, aby se od Pierre začal odtahovat a nervózně se škrábat na obličeji. Po roce v sirotčinci se už konečně rozmluvil, dokázal si hrát s dětmi, a dokonce se svěřit sociální pracovnici s tím, co se dělo u nich doma, než ho vzali jeho tetě a strýci. Měl však jen jednu podmínku – musel u toho být i Bahorel. Ten ze začátku protestoval, ale jakmile se na něj Pierre zadíval těma velkýma, srnčíma očima – souhlasil. Několik nocí po sezeních pak seděl v hospodě Korint nad absintem a snažil se zpracovat všechno, co slyšel. Měsíc pak spal u Feuillyho na rozkládacím gauči. Nechtěl být sám. Právě od Bahorela věděl, že Pierre se jakémukoliv nadbytečnému fyzickému kontaktu s lidmi vyhýbal. Hlavně mužskému. „Za chvíli budeš moct napsat tu básničku, co jsi chtěl.“ Pierrovi se zasvítilo v očích. Už měsíce mluvil o tom, že by chtěl Bahorelovi napsat básničku. Slyšel v rádiu, že je to nejlepší způsob, jak někomu vyznat své pravé emoce a hlubokou náklonost. Když to Feuilly slyšel poprvé, musel se ještě několik dní usmívat. To pouto, které mezi nimi vznikalo, bylo to nejkrásnější, co za poslední roky zažil._

_„O čem se tu bavíte?“ zeptal se Bahorel, když si sedl vedle nich a hlasitě oddechl. Děti se dnes rozhodly, že ho dnes budou nahánět po celé zahradě. Měl toho plné zuby._

_„O Pierrových výsledcích ze školy.“ Bahorel si vzal od Feuillyho papír, zadíval se na něj a obdivně písknul. „Přesně tak. Také jsi na něj hrdý, že ano?“ Bahorel jen pokýval hlavou. Pierre se usmál a spokojeně sklopil zrak. „Škoda jen, že některé předměty mu stále nejdou. Možná kdyby viděl, jak se někdo ve škole snaží…“_

_„Ani mě nehne,“ řekl Bahorel vážně a papír mu vrátil. „Do tý zas—“_

_„Bahorele.“_

_„—zavšivený školy se už nevrátím.“_

_„Ale mohl bys být pro Pierra příkladem. A nejen pro něj.“_

_„Ani mě nehne.“_

_„Bahorel studuje?“ Oba se podívali na Pierra, který roztomile mrkal očima. „Chci vidět Bahorelovy výsledky!“_

_„Teď nestojí za nic,“ řekl Feuilly a zklamaně si povzdechl. „Je marnej.“_

_„Hele! Nech toho! Říkal jsem, že mě ta škola nebaví.“_

_„Protože sis ještě nenašel pořádný cíl. Pierre, víš, co bys chtěl dělat, až budeš veliký?“_

_„Chci být spisovatel!“_

_„Vidíš, i Pierre ví, co chce dělat.“_

_„A ty chceš do konce života zůstat ve výrobně na vějíře?“_

_„Ne. Vždyť víš, že chci být jednou kuchař.“_

_Bahorel stiskl rty. „No jo,“ řekl hned, když mu došlo, že se o tom už několikrát bavili._

_„A co jsi ty?“ zeptal se Pierre zvědavě._

_„Právník,“ řekl Feuilly za něj. „Tedy – mohl by být. Kdyby se snažil.“_

_„Já jsem se snažil! Ale ta škola prostě není pro mě.“_

_„Naopak, podívej se, jak nádherně argumentuješ a hádáš se.“_

_„To není to samé jako právničina.“_

_„Kdeže, to je právě o tom.“_

_Bahorel si hlasitě povzdechl. „Nech toho, Feuilly.“_

_„Jen říkám, že je to škoda.“ Feuilly pokrčil rameny a vstal. „Máš na to talent. Hádat se, diskutovat, ale také logicky myslet a uvažovat. Distancovat se od své práce, a přesto zůstat zapálený pro vše, co to obsahuje. Možná, kdyby sis našel to správné odvětví, byl bys skvělý právník.“_

_Tu noc Bahorel proseděl u svého počítače, kde zkoumal obory, které jeho škola nabízela._

_„Můžeme to zkusit ještě jednou?“ Bahorel seděl naproti Feuillymu v tureckém sedu, ruce měl zapřené o kolena a díval se až nepřirozeně vážně. Feuilly si jen povzdechl, pokýval hlavou, zavřel oči a čekal, až ho Bahorel políbí. Když se od něj za pár vteřin odtáhl, ozvalo se jen zamyšlené_ Hm _a oba pak ještě dobrých pět minut mlčeli._

_„Můžeme se už vrátit ke hře?“_

_„Nemůžeš se dočkat, až mi natrhneš zadek, co?“_

_„V momentální situaci je to zrovna slovní spojení, které se absolutně nehodí.“_

_„Absolutně?“_

_„Absolutně.“_

_„Hm.“ Bahorel si několikrát poklepal prstem na bradě a povzdechl si. „Bylo to snadnější, kdyby mi teď stál a já tě chtěl ojet.“_

_„Proč to?“_

_„Aspoň by to vysvětlilo, proč mi i po třech letech buší srdce, jako kdybych pil celej večer redbully.“_

_„Jestli tě to trápí, zajdi si za kardiologem.“_

_Za týden ho čekala kontrola, která prokázala, že je zdravý jako řípa. Bylo to poprvé, co Bahorel doufal v nějakou negativní zprávu. Bral by to více než tu zmatenost, kterou za poslední roky pociťoval._

_„Chtěl bych být přísedící u případu Pierra Martina.“_

_Odette se na něj podívala přes své půlměsíčkové brýle a pokrčila rameny. „Pokud chceš.“_

_„Děkuji,“ řekl a vešel do místnosti, která byla skoro prázdná. Na židli sedělo jen pět lidí, které Bahorel nepoznával. Za půl hodiny do místnosti vešli tři policisté, v podpaží vedli malého, obtloustlého muže, kterému už začaly vypadávat vlasy. Když do místnosti vešel soudce, oděný v obvyklém, černém hábitu a požádal všechny v místnosti, aby se posadili – soud začal._

_Po čtyřech hodinách Bahorel klepal na Feuillyho dveře. Ten je otevřel a okamžitě uhnul. Bahorel vletěl do bytu jako neřízená střela. Namířil si to rovnou ke kredenci, kde Feuilly schovával alkohol. Odšrouboval korek jedné z nich a z plného hrdla se napil. Když mu alkohol konečně zchladil jeho vyprahlý krk, začal ze sebe rvát všechno oblečení. Než vešel do koupelny, válelo se všude po bytě. V koupelně ze sebe strhl jen trenky, vlezl si do vany a pustila na sebe studenou vodu. Vykřikl, ale nikdo do koupelny nevstoupil._

_Feuilly věděl, že Bahorel potřebuje vychladnou. Za půl hodiny zaklepal na dveře koupelny, a i bez odpovědi vešel dovnitř. Bahorel seděl ve vaně, nohy měl skrčené u hrudníku, na kolenou měl položenou hlavici sprchy a kropil své tělo horkými kapkami. Díval se kamsi nepřítomně před sebe. Zdálo se, že nad něčím přemýšlí._

_Feuilly si sedl na kraj vany, prsty prohrábl Bahorelovi vlasy a donutil ho, aby jí položil na jeho stehno. Několik minut ho jen takhle jemně hladil, dokud necítil, že žíla na jeho spánku přestala zběsile tepat. „Rozhodl jsem se,“ prolomil ticho mezi nimi Bahorel. „Chci hájit dětské oběti domácího násilí.“_

_Tu noc poprvé spal ve Feuillyho posteli._

_„Jak byste definovaly vzor otce?“ zeptala se pracovnice dětí v kroužku._

_„Silný!“ vykřikla jedna dívka a ukazovala na svých pažích imaginární svaly._

_„Nebojácný!“ vykřikl chlapec a vyskočil na židli._

_„Feuilly!“_

_Feuilly zrovna seděl s Bahorelem u stolu kde jedli svačinu, když mu kvůli tomu, co Pierre vykřikl, zaskočila houska v krku. Bahorel ho musel několikrát udeřit do zad. „J-jak tě to napadlo, Pierre?“ zeptal se ho._

_„Jsi silný a nebojácný.“_

_„A také jsi neskutečně milý,“ přidala se jedna z dívek._

_„A vyprávíš ty nejlepší pohádky na světě!“ Děti začaly přikyvovat._

_„Umíš nejlépe ošetřit zranění, vždycky když spadnu a ošetřuješ mě, zahojí se nejrychleji!“_

_„A nádherně zpíváš!“_

_„A rád se mnou tancuješ!“_

_„Slyšela jsem, že starší dívky říkaly, že jsi na svůj věk moc pěkný a doufají, že brzy dospějí, aby sis jich také všimnul. Ale moc nevím, co to znamená.“_

_Feuilly se pod náporem chvály začervenal. „A-ale notak, nechte toho děti a hezky si povídejte s paní Nicole, ano?“ Děti našpulily pusu, ale poslechly ho. Jeho jméno už nezmínily, ale občas na něj ukázaly a něco si tiše šeptaly._

_To byl den, kdy Bahorelovi konečně došlo, co k Feuillymu cítí._

_„Jsi jak falešnej táta.“_

_„Co prosím?“ zeptal se Feuilly překvapeně, pár centimetrů od rtů držel burger a zmateně se díval na Bahorela, který hypnotizoval hranolky na talíři. „Asi jsem blbě slyšel.“_

_„Slyšels dobře,_ táto _.“_

_„Přestaň,“ zaprotestoval Feuilly nervózně a položil burger zpátky na talíř. „Snažíš se mě svádět?“_

_„Sváděl bys někdy svýho tátu?“_

_„Jsme v pornu? Pak jo.“_

_„Ne, jsme v realitě.“_

_„Tak v tom případě ksakru_ ne _.“_

_„Přesně!“ Bahorel bouchl pěstí do stolu, až oba jejich talíře nadskočili._

_„Nemlať do toho stolu, rozbiješ něco.“_

_„Tohle!“_

_„Co?“_

_„To, co jsi teď řekl, přesně tohle! Jsi jak táta!“ Bahorel se usmál a zhluboka se nadechl. „Prostě… jak jsme pořád spolu a povídáme si a oba máme nebo ne, takhle, měli jsme životy na hovno tak—začnu od začátku. Feuilly, od doby, co jsem tě—“_

_„Nevím, o co se snažíš, ale dost mě znervózňuješ. Zapomeň na omáčku okolo, řekni, o co jde.“_

_„Jsi_ můj _falešnej táta.“_

_Feuilly zmateně zamrkal. „A-asi to nechápu.“_

_„No… víš… Hodně lidí mi vždycky říkalo, že jsem prostě… divnej. Jako, moc hrubej, agresivní, nevyrovnanej sám se sebou. Stačilo jim párkrát dát do huby a hned s těma kecama přestali. Ale! Teď je to takový, že to… nedokážu. Protože vím, že nesnášíš násilí. A už jsem s tebou dost dlouho, aby pochopil, jak děcka reagujou na role rodičů v jejich životě. Pochopil jsem, že to, co se se mnou dřív dělo, bylo kvůli tomu, že vzor muže, byl pro mě táta. Psychicky nevyrovnanej ožrala, co miloval násilí. Takže jsem se tak choval taky. Ale někde hluboko v srdci jsem vždycky – vždycky doufal v to, že mě někdy pochválí. Že se mi za všechno omluví. Že konečně řekne –_ synu, jsem na tebe hrdý _. Ale nikdy se to nestalo, protože… protože… no prostě…“_

_„Bahorele—“ Feuilly se postavil, přešel k Bahorelovi, chytil ho za bradu a donutil ho se na něj podívat. „—asi jsem to pochopil. Tobě celý život chyběla otcovská láska, že ano?“ Bahorel pokýval hlavou. „A to sis uvědomil…?“_

_„Až s tebou,“ přiznal starší._

_Feuilly se usmál. „Takže jsem pro tebe vzor správného otce?“_

_„Ano.“_

_Feuilly byl jeho přímostí zaskočen. Čekal nějakou jedovatou poznámku, ale místo toho se dočkal jen vážného slova a upřeného pohledu, který mluvil za vše. Bahorel to myslel vážně. To, co teď říkal, nebyla hra. Byla to skutečnost. „Fakt jsem si dlouho myslel, že tě miluju. A musím ti říct, bylo by to snazší než ti teď tohle vysvětlovat. Cejtim se fakt hrozně. Jako kdybych—“_

_„Dost, netrap se tím—“ Feuilly natlačil Bahorelovu hlavu na svůj hrudník a jednou, dvakrát, třikrát ho políbil do vlasů. „—pochopil jsem to. Můj_ falešný synu _.“_

_Oběma večeře vystydla._

_„Didier Martin se odsuzuje k výjimečnému trestu odnětí svobody po dobu dvaceti let.“ Bahorel vyskočil na nohy, odešel z místnosti, zavřel za sebou dveře a z plného hrdla vykřikl: „Jo! Kurva jo!“ Několikrát ve vzduchu zamával pěstmi, jako kdyby se zrovna pral. Vyběhl z budovy a co nejrychleji doběhl do Feuillyho bytu. „Otevři, otevři, otevři!“_

_„Co se děje?“ zeptal se ho Feuilly, ještě stále unavený z noční šichty. „Spal jsem jenom—“_

_Nedopověděl. Bahorel mu skočil kolem krku, přimáčkl se na něj a se slzami v očích řekl: „Zvládl jsem to. Zvládl jsem to! Ty rozhovory s Pierrem posloužily jako důležitej důkazní materiál. Jen já jsem byl schopnej si s ním o tom promluvit. Jen já jsem byl schopnej to z něj dostat. Jen mně věřil. Mně! Feuilly, jde do vězení. Už nikdy Pierrovi neublíži. Už nikdy! Já jsem to dokázal!“ Nosem se zabořil do Feuillyho holého ramena, na které dopadaly horké slzy._

_„Bahorele, ach Bahorele,“ šeptal Feuilly tiše, oplatil mu pevné obejmutí a sám cítil, jak se mu do očí hrnou slzy. „Dokázal jsi to!“_

_„Dokázal!“_

_„Jsem na tebe tak hrdý, Bahorele.“ Odtáhli se od sebe, Feuilly vzal Bahorelovi tváře do svých dlaní a široce se na něj usmál. I přes slzy v očích viděl, jak se na něj Bahorel vykuleně díval. „Jsem na tebe hrdý, jsem na tebe hrdý, můj_ falešný synu _.“ Položil své čelo na to jeho._

 _Bahorelovi se zasekl hlas v hrdle a vydal ze sebe jen sten – ani jeden z nich nedokázal rozeznat, jestli je šťastný anebo smutný. Zavřel oči a tiše řekl: „Děkuji,_ tati _.“_

_Tu noc poprvé usnuli v náruči toho druhého._

Žili v rutině. A i když byl Bahorel povahově zvíře, které nebylo možné uvázat, Feuillymu se to povedlo. Zkrotil jeho temné já, které pohřbil někde hluboko ve svém nitru. Stále tam bylo, občas o sobě dalo vědět a Bahorel se pak musel lidem ve svém okolí omlouvat za své chování; ale jinak se začínal pomalu měnit. Trvalo to několik let, ale lidé si začali jeho změn všímat. A i když to někomu přišlo zvláštní, Bahorel za to byl rád. Připadalo mu totiž, že takový by byl od začátku – kdyby měl správnou výchovu, možná by nikdy nebyl takový, jaký byl kdysi.

 _„To by ale byla škoda, přesně takového jsem si tě zamiloval!“_ Namítal jednou Feuilly, když se o tom zmiňoval. Místo odpovědi na něj Bahorel hodil své smradlavé ponožky a nařídil mu, aby je vypral. Feuilly místo toho, aby ho poslechl, začal dělat mrtvého.

Bahorel proto pochopil, že když měl vedle sebe někoho, komu poprvé v jeho životě záleželo na tom, jestli má co jíst, co pít, kde si lehnout, co ho dělá šťastným, co má za práci, jak mu to jde ve škole – všechno se dalo zvládnout. Dokázal být najednou sebejistější, hrdější a jistější. Našel si sen, ke kterému se blížil a s podporou, kterou Feuilly budoval, věděl, že nebyl nesplnitelný.

Feuilly se pro něj stal vzorem, který ani nehledal, ale byl rád, že se v jeho životě objevil.

Měl být proto rád, že Pierre – ten hodný, mladý chlapec, který si za krátká sedmiletý život prošel několika hrůzami – našel svou rodinu. Svého _otce_ , svou _matku_. A i když nebyli těmi _pokrevními_ , měli se stát těmi _pravými_. Bahorel je v sirotčinci viděl několikrát. Viděl, jak se s Pierrem bavili, jak si s ním hráli, jak se na něj usmívali. Ze všeho nejvíce ale vnímal tu radost, která z Pierra sálala pokaždé, když se objevili mezi dveřmi. Byly to dva měsíce, co veřejně prohlásili, že uvažují o Pierrově adopci a od té doby malý chlapec nedělal nic jiného, než hypnotizoval telefon, který by oznámil, že jejich žádosti bylo vyhověno a může se stát _oficálně_ jejich synem.

I když to Bahorel stále veřejně popíral, Pierre byl pro něj důležitý. Vytvořil si s ním vztah – ne otcovský, ale _bratrský_. A to pouto mu připadalo ještě silnější. Doufal jen v jedno – v Pierrovo štěstí. Měl by být proto rád, že se konečně našla rodina, která byla schopná mu jej dát.

Tak proč nebyl šťastný?

„Z toho, jak myslíš nemůžu spát,“ zabručel Feuilly nespokojeně.

„Promiň,“ zašeptal Bahorel tiše do jeho hrudníku.

„Bahorele, máš Pierra rád?“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Poznal si jeho _budoucí_ rodiče?“

„Ano.“

„Víš, jak se do něj zamilovali?“

„Ano.“

„A víš, jak moc se do nich zamiloval Pierre?“

„…Ano.“

Feuilly se usmál, políbil Bahorela do vlasů a před tím, než oba usnuli, tiše pronesl: „Ukázal si mu, co je to láska. Naučil jsi ho milovat. A je schopný tu lásku teď předávat. Stejně tak, jako jsem tě naučil, co to znamená mít po boku někoho, kdo se o tebe opravdu stará. Naučil jsi ho být dobrým synem, protože _ty jsi_ skvělý syn. Nech ho, aby dokázal světu, že tomu tak je.“

Bahorel se ze spaní celou noc usmíval.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) a nově i na Wattpad [Niki Angel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/2W_NikiAngel)


End file.
